


The Queen’s Rescue

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pendragon & Co Winter Holidays [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Queen’s Rescue

**Author:** sidhe_faerie (@faeriefantasy)  
**Title:** The Queen’s Rescue  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 743  
**Characters & Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Elyan, Merlin, Leon, Percival, Gwaine  
**Triggers and or Warnings:** Slavery  
**Prompt 43:.** Canon Era: Character A has been captured by bandits.  They get rescued and reunited with B on Yule. ( Nebula5030)  
**Summary:** Arthur has to make a deal with a slave trader to rescue his queen.  
**Authors notes:** Written for Pendragon and Co. Winter Holiday Exchange

 

**The Queen’s Rescue**

Arthur looked around with a clenched jaw. Gwen was missing and there was no trail to follow. A heavy blanket of snow covered everything in sight.

Merlin glanced back at the knights with them then got off his horse and went to stand next to Arthur. “Arthur, we will find her. You can't give up hope.”

“Merlin, there's no trail to follow and they have a two day head start on us.” Arthur rubbed his face. “I should have been with her.”

“Then we would be looking for you both.” Merlin put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. “Elyan won’t let any harm come to her.”

Arthur nodded. “You're right.”

“Of course I am.” Merlin grinned. “Let's keep looking until the light gives out there may be a sign of them up ahead.”

Both men mounted their horses and the search party started to move forward.

Merlin used his magick to visualize the path ahead of them. He spotted a piece of cloth down a trail that turned off the main road. He knew where that trail led to and it concerned him.

Arthur caught the frown on Merlin’s face. “What is it, Merlin?”

“I think we need to go toward the coast. It’s just a feeling I have.”

“You think the slave traders have her, don’t you?” Arthur clenched his jaw again. “But why take the Queen of Camelot?”

“She and Elyan were dressed as common travelers when they left. There was no way for them to know she was a queen.” Merlin reminded him.

Arthur nodded. “That was my idea. Damn!”

Once the search party turned off the main road and the scrap of cloth was found, Arthur grew quiet. If the slave traders had Gwen and Elyan then there was a distinct possibility that they could have been harmed.

The search party traveled to the keep known to be the slave trader’s base of operations. The gates opened as they approached and a man stepped out to greet them.

“Arthur Pendragon, what brings you here?” The man grinned. “Come to bring me that scrawny weakling, Sire? I already have several of those.”

“Aramand, I'm looking to buy not sell.” Arthur got down from his horse. “Unless your king’s gold is not good enough for you.”

Aramand grinned. “Gold. Silver. Doesn't matter to me where it comes from as long as I get paid. I'll show you what I have. Is there something in particular you're looking for?”

“The Queen needs a handmaiden and i could use a stable hand.” Arthur motioned for the knights to follow him. “Aramand, I hope you have what I’m looking for.”

“I just got a woman. She was sold to me by… one of my regular sources.” Aramand led him to one of the outbuildings inside the walls of the keep.

“My physician will look her over. If she is fit I’ll take her.” Arthur glanced back at Merlin who nodded.

Aramand opened the door and there stood Gwen. Arthur put a finger up to his lips before Gwen could give herself away.

Merlin walked over and started to examine her. “Where’s Elyan?” He whispered.

“They separated us as soon as we got here.” Gwen whispered back.

Merlin turned to Arthur. “She’s fit.”

“How much?” Arthur asked.

“50 gold coins.” Aramand grinned.

Arthur nodded and took out a bag of gold coins from his belt. He paid the man. “Done. Leon you and Percival stay here. Gwaine and Merlin, you’re with me. Now the stable hand.”

“The men are in the main building.” Armand led them out.

Elyan was bloody and bruised when they found him. Aramand asked for 60 gold coins for him.

Arthur grabbed Aramand by the collar. “I allow you to do your dirty business as long as no one gets hurt. You are trying my patience.”

“What do you want me to do? Be a farmer?

“I want you to find something else to sell.” Arthur released the slave trader. “If I catch you within the borders of Camelot, you’re dead do you understand?”

“Yes sire.” Armand rubbed his throat.

Arthur and the others rode back towards Camelot.

“Thank you for getting me out of that place.” Gwen hugged him harder from her position behind him on the saddle.

Arthur grinned. “The kingdom needs its Queen and so do I. Yule is two days away. If we hurry, we can get home before the food fight.”

Gwen giggled and hugged him tighter.


End file.
